Team Human
by HiddenYori
Summary: The DWMA is learning the hard way why you don't mess with a Albarn women. The story of the making of the DWMA's strongest teams in history. Including Maka Albarn, Crona the child of an evil witch, Stitches and Shortie the estranged children of one Stein who just got out of jail, and a wolf. Oh how the DWMA will burn. Please read! Only own what I own.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn was a strong and independent women.

At five she came to terms that her father was a cheater, at seven she started the intense training of a Meister, at eleven she'd collected ninety nine evil souls (just to lose them because of a cat), at thirteen she made a kick ass death Scythe, and fourteen she unlocked her weapon blood to become a Death Scythe herself. Who else could say that?

She wasn't someone who was shy about stating her own opinion on a subject. She wasn't someone who doubted herself or her abilities(often) when others were in danger. She wasn't someone who easily trusted people, but those who she did trust she trusted with her like. But most of all she wasn't a person you could break.

So all Maka had to say to Soul 'Eater' Evans was fuck off. Actually except for Crona, that's all she had to say to all her so called 'friends'. Because no one messes with an Albarn women and gets away with it. Just ask her father.

None of them knew just how screwed they were.

"Hey Albarn. Think you could answer your phone? Your stupid ringtones giving me a headache." Kim sneered at Maka rudely, unknowingly making it on to Maka's growing list with the rest of Spartoi.

"What?" Maka growled into the receiver of her phone, pent up anger starting to bubble over.

A crisp and dry laugh rang in Maka's ear "Dam the DWMA's that bad? Maybe Shortie and me lucked out getting thrown in jail. I always knew it was a good call robing that bank."

Maka grinned as a brilliant and dare she say 'mad' plan started forming in her mind. She might not only of just found the key to get back at everyone, but if she played her cards right she'd be able to make one of the most powerful teams in the DWMA's history.

"Hey Stitches, when do Shortie and you get out of jail again?"

"Next week, why?"

"How would you like to help me with an...experiment."

"You sound very devious. I'm in."

"I thought you would be."

~~! !

"Stitches Stark and Shortie Brewer?" Lord Death muttered the two names that always seemed to left a strange taste in his mouth, or they would if he had a mouth. He'd know Stitches and Shortie since they were little children but no matter how hard he tried he could never get to know them well.

Stitches was a twisted boy, who at times made even Death himself wonder if he was safe. With a dark sense of humor, strange type of curiosity, and ability to pick up on anything with the ease of a genius. Not to mention his skills as a stand alone Meister were only rivaled by Stein.

Shortie was just a quiet girl. The only problem was that he mother made sure to keep her at a distance from the reaper. Death knew the girl grew up on a very short leash and had very limited human interaction for a long time. She was a blank page only few could understand.

"I thought they were still in prison for robbing that bank in France two years ago?"

"They're getting out next week and will be on the first plane here."

The reaper nodded in a understanding fashion. Despite how he acted he was a very intelligent being and he knew what was going on. Maka was getting her revenge.

Soul had left her as a partner and became partners with a new very talented (and busty) Meister. All of Maka's former team (and majority of the school) had abandoned her in favor of the new girl, except his son who knew the wrath of a Albarn women.

While Death couldn't condone the idea of revenge, he had seen a similar situation play out many years ago. Maka's mother had single handedly made one of the best team in DWMA history just to spit a weapon who left her. Because of the older Albarn woman's revenge plot he got Spirit as a Death Scythe.

So the cloaked figure could only imagine the lengths Maka would go to get back at the Death Scythe she made. Not to mention it would be very entertaining to watch.

"So you want me to instated Stitches Stark and Shortie Brewer into the DWMA as stand alone Meisters?" Death asked

"No. Shortie will be bringing a weapon partner with her. The only information I have is that the weapon is capable of using three different forms. Stitches will also be using a weapon as well." Maka explained.

"What weapon."

"Myself."

"Really? I was informed you have only started to unlock your weapon blood and under the impression you would be continuing on as a Meister."

"I feel I would be more use to my team as a weapon that a Meister."

"Team?"

"Yes. I would like to ask that we be able to form a chain team. The members being Crona, Shortie, her weapon, Stitches, and my self."

"You five as a team, would you even be able to resonate together?"

"We will. I'm sure of it."

Lord Death stayed silent for a minute. It was dangerous, the five of them could make a very destructive and powerful team. Hard to control and their loyalty would always be in question. But if he didn't let them and they became enemies he wasn't sure he could stop them.

"I approve. Stitches and Shortie will be welcome and you are granted a team, but you will have to start for the beginning and have to work to get back to where you once were."

"I plan to. With Stitches and I fallowing in our fathers footsteps to become an Albarn/Stein team I don't doubt our ability. Not to mention with Crona, Shortie, and her partner I know we'll be unstoppable." Maka grinned as she walked out of the death room. She only had a week to prepare and she'd need every second she could get.

New story! I don't own Soul Eater, only my O.C


	2. Chapter 2

Maka watched as the sun began to set over Death City from the top steps of the DWMA staircase. Usually watching the hot Nevada sun set for the night made Maka relax, but now the fiery orange sun only made her angry grow.

'Just you wait. I'm going to show everyone that I was the real one with talent in our partnership. You have no idea who you crossed when you hurt me 'Soul Eater'. Shortie, Stitches, Crona, and I are going to destroy you and your new little partner.' Maka thought, determined and ready to make Soul regret the day he'd meet her.

"I like that fire in your eyes. So are you ready to destroy this bastard who dared mess with you?" A smooth and calm voice asked.

"We got a car for all of us to use. Transportation to school, missions, or for just driving around it was a good investment. You don't have to worry about it not being legal or anything, mom left me some money I used to buy it from an actual dealership. So as far as anyone is concerned it's legal and officially ours. Color wise I got purple because you used to like the color purple. I guess the real question is, do you still like the color purple?" A more gravely and board voice rambled on.

Turning Maka saw the two smirking faces of her closest childhood friends, excluding Kid who they used to be rather close with. Despite the two years that had past, neither of them had changed that much.

Stitches Stark. He was always someone who kept his calm, was tallest in their little group, the dark green eyes, Stein's snowy white hair, and a small smirk that made Maka feel safe. No matter what Stitches was willing to protect Maka and Shortie to is death.

Shorty Brewer. She was always a little nervous talking or being around people in general, has come to embrace her short stauncher, big curious scarlet eyes, and a big mess of frizzy brown hair. Despite being the quieter (and possibly more tame) of the two she was usually the one you had to worry about cutting off your toe in your sleep.

"I can't believe it's my two favorite mad scientists." Maka laughed, pulling both into a large hug.

"We missed you to Maka." Stitches laugh lightly.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like wolfs?"

"Why are you asking if I like wolfs?"

"No reason really. You don't have any small animals at your house one could eat, right?"

"Shortie?"

~~!

Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing. A big black wolf sitting in the driver's seat of a purple convertible howling along to dub-step. She just couldn't believe it.

"You said Shortie could bring her partner." Stitches reminded slightly amused

"You couldn't have mentioned it was a wolf?"

"Would it have mattered?" Shortie asked

"What did I get myself into?" Maka asked

"Hell?"

"A Stereotypical Sailors uniform, black trench coat, old boots two sizes two large, and your underclothing?"

~~~Death room

"Interesting. A wolf that has the ability to use three different weapon forms, Stein's children, the daughter of powerful Meister and Weapon, and the son of a witch. A very interesting team they make. All with different strengths and weaknesses." Lord Death said as he watched closely from his mirrors at the new team. "Even more interesting, Maka wears shoes two sizes too big."


	3. Chapter 3

~~!~~~~

"Not that bad of an apartment, not a bad neighborhood, only three miles from school, Dad is only about a mile away, and it is a non-academy funded living space which means we get our own privacy." Shortie said as everyone on the team (and Blair) looked around their new living space. "The only real problem is that-"

"There is only one room for seven people to live in!" Ragnarok yelled from his spot on Crona's back angrily. He hadn't been really thrilled with this team idea to begin with, but finding out he had to live in a single room with all of these people was becoming a real deal breaker.

"Well 'Stinky' doesn't count as a person because he's just a wolf. So really it's only six people." Stitches shrugged. "Besides he and Shortie usually just curl up together in bed. Neither of them take up all that much room."

"That wasn't the problem I was talking about-"Shortie started

"It's the best I could get with our housing allowance. None DWMA housing isn't cheap and us all being a new team means we just get starter allowances to live on. So it's the best I could do!" Maka muttered, cutting Shortie off again.

"Guys I think you're all missing the real-"

"And besides I'm just a cat, so really we've only got five people living here." Blair sang as she laid on the back of the new couch happily. "I could just sleep here if I need to."

"I give-"

"Oh sure take their side you dumb cat. Crona what do you think?" Ragnarok asked his Meister angrily.

"I-I-It's better than the basement with the scary blue man, but what does Shortie keep trying to ask? I can't handle not knowing, I need Mr. Corner." Crona said as he slipped into his depression and everyone else turned to Shortie who was now just leaning on the wall picking at her nails.

"Ya. I'm pretty sure there is a dead old guy in our new bathtub."

As one everyone's (including Crona) heads turned towards the open bathroom door to see a old man lying in the bathtub with his eyes closed. He didn't show any sign of breathy or life as flies flew around his head.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't think it was important." Shortie sneered

"This will be the only dead body in this apartment. Is that understood?" Maka asked turning to Shortie and Stitches.

"You act like we did this!" Stitches yelled

"So who wants to go hide a dead body?" Shortie asked calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe our landlord fell asleep in our bathtub." Maka sighed as she sat on the couch in the new Living room/ bedroom trying to forget about the craziness that had just happen.

"Anyone else wonder how he didn't show signs of life for an entire twenty minutes and then just got up? That is not normal." Shortie muttered as she sat on the floor next to 'Stinky' and Crona polishing some scalpels. "Think we could-"

"You are not going to dissect him." Maka muttered.

"Fine be no fun."

"Let's just get started figuring out what we're all doing here. Maka?" Stitches said.

Maka felt a small sense of pride swell inside her chest as everyone turned to look at her with undivided attention. It was nice actually having a team that cared and valued her input as a teammate. Most of the time on Spartoi everyone felt Kid was the most important and when she did have a chance to say something Soul always turned it into a joke. So people actually caring about what she said was a nice change.

"Well together I want us to become the new go to advance soul resonance team. We have the making of becoming possibly the strongest team in history if we put our minds to it.

As for my personal goal I'm sure every single person on Spartoi knows what it feels like to have someone take everything you work so hard to achieve." The ash blond frowned as she thought of the members of Spartoi who used to be like family to her. "I'm going to destroy them."

"We'll destroy them and we'll make you a kick ass Death Scythe along the way." Stitches smiled.

"Hey I just want to make Black Star wet his pants again like when we were kids." Shortie grinned evilly "Oh and help us all be an amazing team."

"What about Kid? I thought he apologized to you?" Blair asked

"We'll leave him alone as long as he stays out of our way." The new ash blond weapon grinned happily. "If not he'll have to burn with the rest of them, who knows maybe we'll just have to turn all of his painting a half and inch to the left."

Everyone laughed at just the thought of Kid's sure full blown OCD attack. Not to mention Patti and Liz misery of having to calm and readjust paintings for a week.

"You know Blondie I'm starting to slowly hate you less." Ragnarok said.

"Maybe I-I-I can h-handle this." Crona quivered quietly. "As long as there isn't more weird people in the bath tub."

"Hey Kids can you open up! I need to take a leak real bad!" The Landlord yelled as he knocked on the door. "Oh and I think I left my soap in the shower."

"Seriously Blondie could you have found a worse apartment?"

"I told you this is the best I could! I'd like to see you do any better."

"Yes! This is my chance to find out what the heck is up with this guy." Shortie made a quick sprint for the door 'Stinky' not that far behind his slightly crazy master. "Sure you can come in Sir. Let me just grab my scalpels – I mean keys."

"No! Bad Shortie. Maka already said you couldn't dissect him." Stitches hissed as he tried to grab his sister. "Please leave Sir. Your life possibly depend on it."

"Can't handle this."

"Woof!"

Blair smiled as she stretched herself on the back of the coach, a perfect place to watch all the chaos and yelling without being in it. "You're all cute little Kittens."

"Weird Kids."


End file.
